Learning Curves
by Pagan-rogue88
Summary: We've all heard about how Dom has made mistakes in the past, but what would happen if he was to meet one of those mistakes all grown up, with problems and a gang of her own. Set after TFATF.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a lil something that's been running around d in my head ever since I first saw The Fast and The Furious. I own no part of it, nor will I ever own a part of it, therefore I am making no money from it. All Characters, belong to the film studio, except the OC's

Dominic Toretto sat in the back of the cafe, waiting for the remaining members of his team, wondering how the hell he'd managed to make it to England. Slowly Mia, Vince, Letty and Leon pulled up chairs and sat around him, after making orders at the bar for things to eat and drink.

"Well what took you so long?" Came Dom's deep voice, interrupting the silence of Cafe Day. The Cafe itself wasn't too big, wasn't too small, and had just enough customers in it to make it look like things were ticking over. If they were customers at all, Dom had been in here a lot and had noticed that a few of them were always in here.

"Well look what we have here, Dom Toretto, I thought I would never see you again sweetie." A woman, if you could call her that, staggered towards the group. She wasn't altogether with it and you got the feeling that she wasn't most days.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off girlie, 'fore I leave tread marks on yer face," Letty stood up quickly starting to move towards the intruding woman.

"Let, back down, the cops here are nice; I don't want to get on the wrong side of them." Dom growled in warning.

"Oh but you will get in trouble with the courts now, see I know that you've shacked up round here, which means I can start getting some child maintenance off you," The woman started towards Dom, whilst a black Honda Integra, with red tribal decal along the sides pulled to an abrupt stop outside the door. Vince and Mia turned round to watch as a tall girl no more than 20 climbed out, and came through the door to stand behind the woman, who was getting dangerously close to Dom's face.

"I thought I told you not to come in here any more," The girl snapped at the woman, grabbing her by the arms and proceeding to drag her to the door.

"And why exactly would I be paying you child support?" Dom yelled at the woman.

"Because your big mistake all those years ago grew up to be the bitch that's manhandling me, I should have aborted her when I had the chance!" The woman spat on the floor.

"You wouldn't have known where the abortion clinic was ma, you're always too full of drugs and booze, ignore her she says that to everyone." Replied the girl, making sure her face was hidden.

"Well if it's not true then let me see your face," Mia stood up and started to move towards the girl who now had her back to the gang, as she was shoving her mother out the door.

"Danniella, you gonna clean this up before you look over your accounts, cos I ain't touching that you don't pay me enough." Sarah peered over the top of the counter with a screwed up face.

"Yeah well maybe I should get you to sit out on a few races huh?" Danniella snapped finally turning around and looking Dom and Mia in the face.

"HA Dom she's got your eyes, and most of your nose the poor thing." Mia laughed at her big brother.

"Yeah and she's got a body like Mia's only kinda bigger seeing as how she's bigger than Mia," Leon shrank back as Dom glared at him.

"WHOA, time out, your not telling me that you believe that trash do you? Even the kid told you to ignore her." Letty looked Danniella up and down before returning to her seat.

"I dunno Let she looks a lot like Dom."

"I don't believe this shit, come and find me when you've come to your senses," and with that Letty was gone.


	2. Table Service

OK, I am English, so I will be using English terminology, anything that you don't understand please get in touch and I will do my best to explain, as I am very likely to use words that are used in my local area. I'm very sorry for the lack of updates, but I had a bit of writer's block.

Thank you for my reviews vampirenav and EvilKitt3n, and yes Letty will be in this, I'm not splitting them up as I think they are great together.

I in no way own the characters of The Fast and The Furious, I only own the OC's, I am not making any profit from this.

"Is she always like that, or is she just pleased for you?"

"Sarah, shut your mouth, go on your break or something." Dani turned towards her oldest friend, clearly irritated at how the events were turning out.

"She's even got your temperament Dom, dang man, you got yourself a lil girlie" Vince clapped a hand on Dom's shoulder.

"Easy way to settle this, we get a DNA test, I'll put up the money, all I need is your DNA, once the results come back proving your not my father, I'll get a restraining order against my mother." Dani pulled her mobile phone out of her back pocket and started dialling a number.

"So what happens, if it turns out that I am your father?"

"She says that to every guy she's slept with, but if you are then you wont have to worry about paying maintenance, the CSA is crap. Besides if it did go to court then I'll stand up and tell them that I'm of age, which I am, it won't affect you in any way."

"Would that be it? You wouldn't want to get to know your family?"

"I have all the family I need, and besides my track record of family life is a mother who's a junkie, a very long string of foster homes, and my very own cell at the local nick that I was able to decorate myself."

Dani turned around as 2 guys and a girl walked through the door.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back for another day Dan."

"Well I knew you'd miss me way too much, Car, see you've cut your hair again."

"See you've dyed your hair again, was LA that boring?" Caryn moved round to the drinks machine, grabbing a bottle of sprite from the side of it.

"Yeah the racing isn't what it used to be, some of their best disappeared after some kind of my car is faster than your bike war broke out. I did do a couple of races, but it wasn't up to the rumours, but I did get some contacts." Dani turned towards Dom and the gang, "are you staying cos I really need to open up"


	3. white envelope

_Ok hopefully you guys are still with me on this story. Sorry you had to wait so long, but I completely lost where I was going with this story so I took some time to gather myself together and pick up where I left off...however (please don't shoot me for this) I am gonna jump the time line by a week, thanks go to Vinces-Girl, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX and Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus for reading and letting me know you want more._

"Alright I'm coming don't bust a blood vessel" Danni yelled at the door as she stumbled towards it. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I wanna see what you think about all this shit"

"About all what Letty, nothing's been proved or disproved either way, personally I'm hoping that my sorry excuse for a mother is lying"

"Why? Dom's a good man; he can be a good father..."

"I'm not saying he couldn't be, I don't know if I can handle having a father figure in my life, I wouldn't know what to do with one."

"Would you give him a chance if he was your father?"

"That would depend on you, I'm not going to give him a chance if it means you don't want anything to do with him, I have a feeling you guys love each other a lot"

"I dunno about him sometimes, but I do love him, I'll make you a deal, if I work on getting comfortable with the idea of you possibly being his kid, would you give him a chance if the results say that he's your dad?"

"You can't just make conditions like that, you don't have to be comfortable with anything, cos at the end of the day if you wanna be with someone you be with them, you don't attach if, ands or buts."

"I guess your right, to be honest I don't have a thing against you, I always knew Dom got up to shit, but this is the first time it's come back to bite me in the ass, there's a chance that I can't just shut my eyes and make like he didn't go wandering."

The sound of the letterbox going interrupted the conversation. Letty sighed and moved over to the wooden chair by the window, while Danni went to collect the post from the front door. Flipping through the usual junk mail consisting of everything from the new Lebanese restaurant menu to get a free kitchen if you sign your soul away leaflets Danni finally came to an official looking white envelope. Walking back to the living room and towards Letty she began to tear at the opening.

"That it" Danni nodded distractedly, her eyes scanning the small slip of paper (_AN: I have no clue how DNA tests work to be honest with you all, so I'm just going on how I think they would go_)

"Well looks like Dom is my father."

"Damn"

"Look Letty, the thing is, you and Dom, you've obviously known him for a while. Surely you knew when getting with him that he had a past."



" Well yeah, you don't get to be like Dom and not have a past, I know chica, I'm gonna try and let it go, can't change the past and all that, right"

"See all smiles again, come on I got a café to open up today" Danni picked up her keys from the side table and moved towards the front door

"You not going to see Dom about this then"

"Dom has his own table in my caf to open up today" Danni picked up her keys from the side table and moved towards the front door

"You not going to see Dom about this then"

"Dom has his own table in my café, he's there everyday at 10:30 ready and waiting for me to open up, I don't think he's going to change his routine now."

"You have a point there" Letty laughed as she climbed into her car.


End file.
